Tracy Barrett
|-|Synopsis= Tracy Barrett is a character in the Abnormalverse. In a small, abandoned apartment, everything is quiet. There have been attempts to demolish or sell the property for the past few years, but for an unknown reason, nobody has been able to take it down or travel too far inside. Anyone who tries finds themselves back at the entrance, with stings or bites all over their bodies and no memory of how they got them. No matter where they go, they always find themselves back at that entrance. Everyone who knows about the place think it's cursed, or that someone is living there and playing pranks on trespassers with an ability, but who would want to live in such a filthy place like that? When a girl named Blake tries to keep her little brother from going inside, to no avail, and ends up in there herself, making a very odd discovery. Those who enter the property can hear the faint sound of buzzing somewhere, even if they're deaf. |-|Appearance= Tracy is a young woman with blonde hair that's always in a mess. She's 5'5 (165cm). She commonly wears clothing similar to honeybees, with her wardrobe consisting almost exclusively of black-and-yellow attire. She makes all of her clothes herself, rather than risk going outside to buy any. Tracy generally has a stoic disposition, expressing very little and always seeming to stare off somewhere. This has caused some people who are trying to talk to her to think that she isn't listening. Her favorite set of clothes involves a black jacket with a yellow striped shirt underneath, as well as a long, black skirt, yellow striped stockings, and yellow shoes. Tracy almost always wears a cap. |-|Personality and Relationships= Personality Tracy is completely reclusive to the extent that she secludes herself inside one room in an abandoned apartment with no company except her bees at all times. She seems to have a complete lack of focus on anything, aimlessly wandering around the enclosed space she’s placed herself into for hours at a time. She’s satisfied in this space, and wishes to never leave or be bothered, minding her own business with her insects. This lack of desire to go outside is extreme: She doesn't even bother to leave for food, choosing to gorge solely on the honey her bees produce instead. Tracy sleeps in an even tinier closet inside the apartment. |-|Skills, Abnormality, and Techniques= Skills *'Apiculture' *'Botany' Abnormality Tracy's Abnormality is called Eclipse, which completely embodies the obsession with bees she's had ever since she was young. Bees Tracy has the power to transform herself into a bee or into a swarm of bees. Like many animalistic Abnormals, Tracy can change herself partially or entirely while retaining her human mind and in her case, she can generate bee-like traits, turn into a single bee, or become an endlessly multiplying swarm in a matter of seconds. Tracy can transform into any species of honeybee. Naturally, Tracy's body also gestates bees, which rapidly mature from larvae to adults. The bees will breed with each-other as well, which results in more eggs and an even greater explosion in the hive's population. Bees will also spawn from any part of Tracy that's cut off from her, such as hair or blood. Hive Tracy's body acts as a "hive" which the bees live in. She can create entrances to this hive by opening hexagon shaped holes on herself. The holes themselves don't harm Tracy, and she's capable of opening as many as she wants, of any size. She can also fit other objects into the hive, given she creates a large enough hole. The amount of space that the hive can hold is unknown, but is clearly much larger than Tracy herself, and could potentially be infinite. In terms of appearance, it is similar to a brood comb, completely swamped in an endless swarm of bees and honey. The hive appears to be both a separate space and part of Tracy’s body at the same time. Occasionally, one can see small bumps moving under her skin. If one were to view an x-ray of her, they would find nothing but hexagons where bones should be. Even flesh and organs appear to be absent. *'Hive Touch' - Should any of Tracy’s bees sting or bite a victim, or if she directly touches someone, holes that lead to the hive will begin to emerge all over the victim’s body. She could swiftly disable a target by touching them, as the holes cause immense pain to the victim while countless bees flood out to further assault them with their bites and stingers. Eventually, Tracy learns to create holes on solid objects and the air itself, by “ripping” the spot apart or by having her bees sting the spot where she wants a hole to open. It makes her bees truly inescapable as they can create their own holes, weaving in and out of the hive to reach an enemy. |-|Notes= |-|Art= Queen.png Tracy.png Category:Character Sheets Category:Female Characters Category:Slapson Characters Category:Abnormalverse Characters (Redux)